moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Maevial Imperatrix Osrana
Maevial Wren Imperatrix Osrana is a veteran of the Third War, and a paladin of the Silver Hand from before the Third War. She is currently under the service of the southern chapter of the Silver Hand as an aspirant to knighthood. History A Child of Two Families Maevial was born as Maevial Wren Osrana '''to Tyrede Osrana, uncle of Ivay Osrana and his wife Brial, two years before the Dark Portal opened. Before Maevial turned a year old, Tyrede died. Brial, unable to support herself and a child, gave the child up for adoption to the noble '''Imperatrix '''family, who owned several mines in the kingdom of Lordaeron. They raised her as their own, though they never divulged her nature as the child of Brial and Tyrede. She was expected to marry off quietly into another noble family, but she was inspired by watching the paladins of Lordaeron train and fight. After the second war, she began to train as a paladin. Maevial was stationed in Lordaeron as a minor paladin in the Silver Hand, though close to promotion, when Arthas attacked. She fought with her brothers and sisters of the Hand, but was, of course, overwhelmed. She and a few others managed to make it out, but since they were involved with Lordaeron, others might assume they had come into contact with the Plague. Because of that, she left the group of paladins and clerics to find the Imperatrix manor, on the outskirts of Lordaeron. When she arrived, the place had been ransacked, save for a safe of ten-thousand gold that she immediately emptied. Upstairs she found the bodies of her mother and father, and standing above them, her two older brothers, Mathias and Petar... as the Scourge. She drew her hammer and attempted to strike them down. However, she hesitated, and they fled from the house, rather than attack her--something Maevial has tried to rationalize to this day. Vengeance of the Light Maevial took the family sword, made out of the strongest steel known to man at the time, a blade known as '''King's Servant. She had been trained mainly in using a blunt object, but she crouched in the wreckage of her house, and prayed. She asked the Light to make her into an icon of its "righteous anger," so she might be able to strike down the Scourge that had destroyed her home and find her brothers so she might be able to put their tormented souls to rest. A Decade of Anger Maevial stayed intermittently in the Plaguelands, fighting the Scourge tirelessly. She would return to Stormwind for supplies and rest, buying a very modest home for herself somewhere in the Elwynn forest. Her fortune would dwindle as King's Servant was lost to years of wear and tear, as would her armor. She began to pick up blacksmithing, forging passable armor and passable longswords. Towards the end of the decade, she began to tire of it all. She purchased dresses befitting of her station as a noble and began to make appearances in Stormwind as the only member of the Imperatrix family. But these too, felt tired, and Maevial despaired. Finding a Family (( To be done later!)) Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Characters Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Human Category:Blacksmiths Category:Paladins Category:Lordaeronian